


Loose Lips

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Inktober/Goretober [7]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “I know your secret,”





	Loose Lips

“I know your secret,”

Sonja barely glances up from the report she’s been fighting with for the better part of an hour. It’s just her and Tammy in the office; the boys have taken off for the day to work on the mess of Pride’s bar, and Patton is hiding out in his office, happy to have his babies back in working order.

“I don’t have any.”

Tammy’s smirk grows as she perches on the end of Sonja’s desk, arms crossed across her chest in a _very_ distracting way.

“You have all kinds.” Tammy tells her confidently. “Only difference is I can tell when you’re lying, unlike the boys.”

It’s pretty clear that until she gets what she wants, Tammy isn’t going to let her work in peace. Her concentrations been shot since she took over the edge of her desk anyways so she saves her work and leans back in her chair.

“Alright, what’s my big secret then?” She mimics the way Tammy has her arms crossed, crosses her legs and smirks. She doesn’t miss the gaze that flits briefly over her body. She files it away with dozens of other incidents that peak her interest.

“You’re just like me.” The cocky curve of her lips shouldn’t be so attractive. On anyone else it makes her want to hit them. This though, this sets her blood alight.

“I don’t hide that I’m bisexual.” She rolls her eyes. Here she’d thought this game would be more interesting. “Neither does LaSalle. We’re open with each other.”

The idea of family is something Sonja’s been pushing from the get go, its why she clicks so well with the others. She loves how quickly Tammy took to the idea, melded into their little group like she’d always been there. Sometimes Sonja catches herself mentioning Mary, like Tammy used to hang out with them, and has to stop herself because somethings are better left alone.

“Okay, first of all _no one_ could miss the way that boy follows Pride around like he hung the moon.” Tammy’s eyebrows crawl, surprise evident in her voice when she continues. “Second of all how the _hell_ did I miss that one. I’d have asked you out when I was liaising from the FBI. But mainly, _that’s_ not what I was talking about.”

She’s not sure how Tammy missed it, she doesn’t throw it around, prefers to date guys, but the woman’s supposed to be a _profiler_. She picked up on her and LaSalle’s not crush thing, but not that Sonja’s been thinking about Tammy _just as much_ lately?

“So, what’s my big secret then?” She grins, bares her teeth. It can’t be anything too exciting if her sexuality is coming as a surprise to the other woman.

Tammy leans in close, voice dropping, lips curling. “I know why you’re so good at undercover ops.”

Sonja very carefully doesn’t let anything show on her face. She keeps her expression cocky, controlled, and doesn’t let the spike of fear she feels show.

“I nearly missed it,” Tammy continues and Sonja cuts her off.

“That I’m badass at my job? I know.” She winks and pushes to her feet, ready to leave the conversation.

“See, I know your tells.” Tammy stops her from making her escape, puts Sonja between her and the desk, careful to keep her distance knowing Sonja has a tendency to _swing_ if she feels trapped. “And I know you’re freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out,” she scoffs, and it’s just like trying to lie to LaSalle all over again. She lies for a _living_. This should not be so difficult.

“You don’t need to.” Tammy soothes and it’s her grin that catches Sonja’s attention. It’s knowing, but without malice or greed. There are a lot of people who would exploit what she is if they found out. She can count on one hand how many people know and so far _no one_ at NCIS has been included. She doesn’t tell people unless she absolutely _has to_.

“Come with me.” She hisses, grabs Tammy’s wrist and drags her to one of the only rooms in headquarters that doesn’t have a camera. The washroom is empty and she pushes Tammy in and then locks the door behind them. She gets a raised eyebrow in response.

“So, tell me what you think you know.”

“You’re a shifter.” It’s terrifying, having it out in the open like that and Sonja bites her tongue against the denial that springs up. They’ve know each other for months so she knows with the upmost certainty that Tammy doesn’t _want_ anything from her for this knowledge, except maybe honesty.

“A changeling.” She says and this is the second person she’s told willingly. Mixed with the terror is the euphoria of being able to _say it_. It’s heady having someone to share this with after years of silence. She can barely talk to her own mother about it—her father was a changeling, passed the genes onto her and then left. And now she has a step father who is an absolute _asshole_ and it’s just not safe to bring up.

Tammy whistles, long and low.

“That’s _fantastic._ ”

Sonja can feel her cheeks heat at the unexpected compliment, her heart pound with it. She shakes it off.

“So how did you know?”

“Takes one to know one, right?”

And suddenly Sonja is looking at her in a new light. She doesn’t see any tells though, except maybe a knowing in her eyes.

“I’m a selkie.” She elaborates. “Part of why I came back. I missed the Mississippi.”

Sonja hasn’t met many supernatural’s in her life, and certainly not a selkie. She thinks this explains the mermaid hair.

“So, what now?” She asks at a loss.

“What do you mean?” Tammy leans back against the sink, relaxed. Sonja wonders how she looks covered in her pelt, swimming in the dark water, if the fur is the same shade as her eyes.

“Do we just keep each others secret? Tell the others?”

“I think we just keep each others secret.” Tammy says, calmer than Sonja is feeling. “And maybe I take you swimming this weekend.”

“Swimming?” Sonja repeats, her heart pounding for an entirely different reason this time.

“Yeah, you and me. With or without my pelt; I know a great quiet place to swim.” She winks at the flustered smile that spreads across her face.

“Yeah,” she agrees before she can talk herself out of it. She just avoided a work thing with LaSalle, getting involved with Tammy is dangerous, will probably cause all the same problems she had worried about with her partner. But Tammy _knows_ and that’s something she doesn’t want to ignore.

“It’s a date.”

 


End file.
